Obliviate
by HermioneGranger919
Summary: Hermione loses her memory. Right before this, Ron and Hermione admitted their feelings for one another. Now she has no recollection of it. Can Ron help Hermione get her memory back?
1. The Incident

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. All rights to J.K. Rowling.**

**Omniscient PoV**

It started out like any normal day at Hogwarts. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all ate breakfast together, then Ron said something surprising.

"I want to show you something." he whispered to Hermione, so Harry couldn't hear.

"Alright, where is it?" she asked, also whispering.

"In my room. C'mon." he said, leading the way.

Ron walked into the room first, and Hermione followed. She closed the door behind her.

"So what'd you want-?" she said, turning to face him.

She was cut off by his lips meeting hers. She was paralyzed with shock, not knowing what to do. He pulled away and opened his eyes to look at her. Her expression was blank, and Ron got upset.

"You don't feel the same way." he said, walking towards his bed.

"Ron, wait." she said, grabbing his hand gently.

He turned his head sadly to look at her.

"I do feel the same way." she said, blushing.

"You do?"

"Yeah."

He smiled, pulling her to his chest. They looked at each other for a moment, then Ron leaned in again. Hermione was ready this time.

The door opened, but they didn't notice. Draco walked in, holding a red rose in his hand. When he saw Ron and Hermione, his face went red with anger.

"Get off her." he growled quietly.

When they didn't break apart, he quickly walked up to Ron and punched him as hard as he could. Ron accidentally let go of Hermione, and she fell backwards. Her head hit the nightstand, then Ron caught her before she hit the ground.

"Malfoy!" Ron yelled.

Ron was now carrying Hermione in his arms. She had fallen unconscious after hitting the nightstand. Malfoy just glared at him. Ron rolled his eyes and walked out of the room, making his way to the hospital wing.

When he got there, he set Hermione down on a cot and looked around for Madame Pomfrey. She walked in a few moments later and examined Hermione.

"She has a concussion." Madame Pomfrey said, pulling a potion out of her cabinet.

"Will she be okay?" Ron asked worriedly.

"She'll be fine once I fix the crack in her skull."

Ron looked even more concerned.

"It's a really tiny fracture. Nothing to worry about." she assured him, then left the room, leaving them alone.

Ron brushed some loose hair off of Hermione's face. Her eyes fluttered open and she gazed up at Ron.

"Hermione, are you all right?" he asked.

She stared at him blankly, staying silent.

"Are you okay?" he asked again.

"I'm fine." she said.

"Good." Ron breathed, relieved.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Who are you?"

Ron froze.

'_Did I hear her correctly?'_

"Excuse me?" he asked, confused.

"Who are you?"

Ron sat there for a moment, staring at her.

"You-you really don't know who I am?"

"No, sorry."

Ron's heart sank. It felt like a huge weight had been stowed upon him. Harry walked in, and Ron looked at him seriously.

"We have a huge problem."


	2. Plotting

**Draco PoV**

I walked through the deserted corridors, making my way to the hospital wing.

'_I have to see how bad it is, seeing as Weasley blamed it all on me.'_

As I walked, I thought about two particular Gryffindors.

'_Why do I hate them so much? Is it because my family hates them? Or maybe it's because they're Gryffindors.'_

As I entered the hospital wing, I saw them. Harry Potter, sitting on her right, and Ron Weasley at her left, holding her hand. I was watching looking at the one in the middle. Hermione Granger. She was lying unconscious, or so it looked, but she looked so… perfect.

'_That's why I hate them. They spend every moment with her, not realizing how lucky they are.'_

"What do _you_ want Malfoy?" Weasley sneered.

"I came to see how bad it is… and it's not my fault."

"Yes it is! I saw the whole thing!"

"Has she awaken yet?" I said, changing the subject.

"She has, but we put her back to sleep. She has a concussion and memory loss."

"How much?"

"A lot. She doesn't remember Harry and I."

"Can I look at her?"

"No."

"Ron." Potter spoke now.

"Just let him see her."

Weasley mumbled 'fine, fine' grudgingly, then moved away from her.

"I'm going to go tell Ginny about this. See you later Ron." Potter said, then left.

I walked closer and sat on the edge of her bed.

"I need to go do something for a few moments. I'll be back, so don't try anything."

Weasley then left the wing. I looked down at her sleeping body. I tucked some loose hair behind her ears.

'_I just want to… no one's around…'_

I leaned down to meet her lips.

"Back it up Malfoy."

I stopped and looked to the door. Weasley.

'_So close. He's ruining my day.'_

"I told you not to try anything. Now leave."

"You can't make me leave."

"True. But I can take Hermione."

He walked over to the bed, picked up her limp body, and walked out of the wing. I watched them go, then sighed.

'_I have to get her to like me. I just have to.'_

Then an idea hit me. I smirked and started towards the Slytherin common room, plotting all the way.

**Please review, but please, no negatives. I've had a bad experience with them.**


	3. Painful Memories? How About No Memories?

**Omniscient PoV**

Ron made his way back to the hospital wing, making sure Malfoy wasn't around. Hermione's eyes opened, and she saw Ron carrying her. She screamed, rolling away from him. As a result, she fell to the floor with a loud _thump_.

"Hermione are you alright?" he said, kneeling down beside her.

"Get. Away from me." she said, backing away from him.

"Hermione-"

"Why do you keep saying that?"

"That's your name. Hermione."

"Is it?"

"Yes! You're Hermione Jean Granger! Why can't you get that through your head?" he yelled angrily.

She stared up at him, her eyes filling with tears.

"Hermione…"

"You know, I don't like not being able to remember anything about me, about _anything_. When you were talking to that boy with the glasses in that wing-"

"Harry."

"Right. You thought I was sleeping, but I was listening. The things you were saying about me, the memories you two were remembering about us… and I had no recollection of any of it." she was crying heavily.

"I know this must be hard of you." he said, putting his arm around her. "We'll get through it though. Soon enough, everything'll be back to normal. Alright?"

She nodded, tears sliding down her face.

"Now let's get you down to the Great Hall for lunch, alright?"

"With all the people I can't remember?" she said pitifully.

"I'll stay with you the whole time. Nobody will hurt you or ask you about your injury, alright?"

"Okay." she said, giving in.

He got up, then helped her to her feet, and they walked to the Great Hall, Hermione allowing Ron to keep his arm around her.


	4. No Classes and Malfoy

**Thank you all for waiting. I've had some things going on, but now I'm determined to finish the stories on here, then only post up to two stories at a time.**

Ron and Hermione entered the Great Hall together, Ron's arm still around Hermione. Many eyes watched them as they made their way down the Gryffindor table. Ron sat Hermione down between Harry and himself. She looked around at all the new faces.

"Hermione, this is my younger sister, Ginny." Ron said, motioning to Ginny, who waved at Hermione.

Hermione smiled shyly at the younger redheaded girl.

"These are two of my brothers, Fred and George." Ron said, nodding his head across the table at them.

"Hey Hermione." they said in unison.

She smiled at them and waved slightly.

"And this," he said, turning to Hermione. "Is Harry, one of your best mates."

She turned around and looked at Harry. He smiled at her and patted her shoulder. When he touched her, she felt a connection. She knew him, yet she didn't. She quickly flung her arms around him and hugged him. He was surprised for a moment, then hugged her back.

"Harry?" she said quietly.

"Yeah Hermione?" he whispered.

"Am I in love with anyone?"

He pulled away from her and looked her straight in the eyes. "I guess you'll have to wait and see."

She sighed. She didn't want to make a mistake and get with the wrong person.

"Ron?" she said.

"Yeah 'Mione?"

A surge of emotion went through her.

'_He only talked to me, called me a nickname… and was that _happiness_ that just went through me?' _she thought.

"Could you, um, introduce me to everyone?" she asked nervously.

'_Why am I so nervous? I barely know him! Well, in this state, at least. Wait... is it because I... I love him? Do I love him? I'm so confused.'_

"Sure. Let's go." he said happily, grabbing her hand. Another wave of feeling.

"Hermione, this is Neville Longbottom." Ron said, guiding her up the Gryffindor table a bit.

"Hi Neville." she said quietly.

"Hey Hermione. How are you? How's your head?" he asked, looking concerned.

"Neville, she doesn't-" Ron started.

"No Ron, it's okay. I'm doing okay, how are you?" Hermione had cut Ron off, but in a polite way.

"I'm alright. Hey you guys want to head to Transfiguration with me?"

"Oh you guys don't need to worry about classes today." Fred and George walked up behind them.

"Oh? And why's that?" Ron asked.

The twins smirked, looked at each other, then turned back to look at them. "You'll see."

Before any of them could say anything, there was a huge _bang_ from the hallway. Girls screamed, including Hermione. As soon as that was over, another _bang _came, but it was in the Great Hall this time. The next thing Hermione knew, she was on the floor. She felt someone's arm around her and found it was Ron's.

Ron stood up and helped her to her feet. They looked around the Hall to see magnificent changes. The walls were splattered with paint, a rainbow of colors, sliding down the walls. Some of the kids, still sitting in their seats, were also multicolored from the paint. Ron looked at the Slytherin table and started laughing when he saw Malfoy, who was splattered almost completely in the paint.

Hermione followed Ron's gaze to Malfoy. He looked so innocent and nice, just sitting there. He looked up and saw Hermione, who at the moment, was looking at him with much interest. He smiled shyly at her and she smiled a bit, then gave a slight wave. Hermione looked back at Ron, who was still laughing at him. She nudged him lightly with her elbow.

"Why are you laughing at that poor boy?" Hermione said, surprised at his reaction to the boy.

"Hermione, that's Malfoy."

"Malfoy? Is that his last name?"

"Yeah. That's what we call him."

"What's his first name?"

"Why are you so interested?" Ron retorted. Hermione heard some anger in his voice, and thought it could be jealousy.

"Come on. Just tell me." she said.

He stayed silent, not looking at her.

"Please?" she pleaded, gently grabbing his arm. He looked into her eyes and sighed.

"His name's Draco. He's a Slytherin. Gryffindors and Slytherins are enemies."

"Oh whatever. I'm going to go talk to him."

"But Hermione-"

"Ron, it'll be fine."

She walked right over to Draco and they smiled at each other. Ron watched them as they started to talk.

"Here ya go, Ron." It was George. He held out the end of an Extendable Ear to his brother.

"Thanks." Ron said gratefully, shoving it into his ear. He could hear Hermione's voice as if she was right next to him.

"Hi Draco." Hermione said.

"Hey Hermione."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just need new clothes." he said, getting up.

"Want me to come with you?" she offered.

He smiled. "I'd love that."

As they left, Draco stepped on the end of the Extendable Ear, and Ron couldn't hear their conversation anymore. They were laughing as they left the hall. Ron watched them leave sadly. They were just too _different_. He was so evil and she was so perfect and pure. Right before they disappeared out the door, Draco looked back at Ron and smirked evilly. Ron glared at him.

'_Anybody, _anybody _but Malfoy! Why did she see him, of all people? Well, I'll have to save her. Make her fall in love with me again. And fast.'_

**Again, really sorry I had to postpone this! Please review!**


	5. We Need To Help Her

**Omniscient PoV**

Ron left the Great Hall at a brisk pace. He was going to get Hermione before Malfoy could do any damage to her.

He searched all over the castle, corridor by corridor, just to find her. After about a half an hour, he was in the dungeons. He heard Malfoy's voice and quickly hid behind a large object and peered out from behind it. He saw Hermione and Draco sitting on a bench a short distance away, chatting and laughing.

"Were you and I good friends?" Hermione asked.

"The best. Actually, I thought we were going to be more, but then...you know..." he said, looking away from her.

"More?" she said curiously.

"We were together when the accident happened, you know. We had just..."

"Just...what?"

"We...admitted our loves for one another. It was the best day of my life, until Weasley stormed in and knocked you backwards. You hit your head, then lost your memory."

Ron narrowed his eyes at Malfoy. _'I can't believe he's changing everything around! I have to step in, or something will happen. Something Hermione will regret.'_

He started to walk towards them. Hermione started to talk again.

"We're...in love?"

"Course we are, 'Mione." Draco said, smiling at her. "In fact, before we were interrupted, we kissed for the first time."

Ron got even more furious. _'Nobody, _nobody,_ calls her 'Mione but me.'_

"Really?" she asked.

"Really." Draco said.

They stared at each other for a minute, then they leaned in. Their lips met and started to move slowly. Ron stopped short and stared at them. He felt his heart break. This was worse than when he thought about Harry and Hermione together.

He couldn't go on. He couldn't break them apart. He forgot that Draco had lied to her and she did this to try to find her true self. Forgot that before any of this happened, Hermione had told Ron that she loved him.

He backed up, turned, and ran out of the dungeons. The image of Draco and Hermione on the bench, _snogging_, was stuck in his mind. He ran through the corridors, ignoring everyone he passed. When he had almost made it to Gryffindor tower, he ran into someone.

"Ron? What the-... What's wrong?" Harry said, looking highly concerned.

Ron hadn't realized he was crying. He wiped the tears away and took a deep breath.

"Hermione. We need to help her. Draco told her they're in love. And she _believes_ it."

**Hi people! Did you like it? If so, or if you have a suggestion, please leave a review! But no negatives, please. As in non-helpful reviews. If it's helpful but slightly critical, that's okay. If it's just mean and doesn't help me at all, please don't. Thanks guys!**


	6. Confused

**Hermione's PoV**

I held Draco's hand as we walked to Herbology together.

_'I know he says we love each other, but something just doesn't feel right. I mean, shouldn't there be some kind of connection or something?'_

Draco looked at me and smiled. I smiled back, but when he looked away, my face fell again.

_'I should believe him. If I love him, I love him... but I can't help feeling like there's something wrong here.'_

We entered Herbology, and I felt eyes staring at us.

_'Why are they all staring? Don't they have some clue I love him? Unless... No, Draco wouldn't do that to me. Or maybe he would. I really don't know him all that well. The only things I know about him is what he tells me. How do I know he's telling the truth?'_

"Hermione?" someone said, bringing me out of my thoughts.

I looked up. Draco was staring at me. "Yes?"

"Class is about to start."

"Oh. Right." I said, looking across the table. Ron was glaring at us. He seemed to be alot of the time, actually.

"I'll talk to you after class, Draco." I said over my shoulder, focused on Ron as I walked over to him.

I heard Draco say something in protest, but I didn't care.

"Hi Ron." I said, walking up next to him.

"What do you want?" his voice was cold.

"I thought you could use a partner. That's all I'm good for these days. It's the only thing I didn't lose when I hit my head."

"Why don't you go be your boyfriend's partner?" he spat, his voice still cold.

"Well I haven't talked to you in awhile. I thought we could catch up."

"No thanks. I'll stick with Harry."

I turned him towards me. "Ron! Is there a reason you're acting like this towards me?"

He looked into my eyes. They were as cold as his words. "Acting like what?"

"Don't play dumb, Ronald. Why are you acting like you hate me?"

"Maybe I do."

My chest hurt when he said that. Right where my heart was.

"Fine then." I said, playing it off like it didn't matter, like nothing happened. I started to walk away.

I felt a hand grab my arm. "Hermione, wait."

I turned back to face him. "What?" Now my voice was cold.

"I'm sorry. I don't hate you. It's just... you and Malfoy together isn't normal. You despised him before you lost your memory."

"That's not what I've heard."

"Of course you haven't. He wants you to think he's a good guy, but he's not."

I stared at him. He motioned to the seat next to him. "Want to be my partner?"

"Hmm I don't know. I'll have to think about it."

"Alright."

I stood there for a bit, pretending to think.

Ron pulled a bag out of his pocket. "I'll give you a Red Vine if you be my partner."

"Are you trying to bribe me, Weasley?"

"Depends. Is it working?"

I laughed and sat down next to him. He pulled a Red Vine out and held it out to me.

"Later. Let's get to work."

The assignment was to get pods out of a plant, but it fought you for them.

"Alright. Here I go." I said, getting my arm ready. I shoved my arm into the plant and searched for a pod. When my hand found one, I grabbed it and pulled. I felt something wrap around my wrist, pulling me back towards the inside of the plant.

"Ron, help!" I said, pulling harder. He gently grabbed my arm and started to pull.

"It's not working!" I said, starting to panic a little.

He reached his arm in the plant and grabbed my hand. He pulled and successfully got my hand and the pod out of the plant. I dropped the pod on the table in relief. After a few seconds, I realized Ron was still holding my hand. I blushed, but my mind didn't know why.

_'There's something about Ron... I don't know what it is. He makes me feel something that no one else can. Could it be because...?'_

* * *

><p>"Well, we got them all out." Ron said as we walked out of the greenhouse together.<p>

"With a few scratches." I said, looking at my hands. They were slightly pink and had small scratches on them.

Ron took my hand and kissed the top of it. My face went red and I looked at the ground.

Suddenly, the hand he was holding was smacked down and someone wrapped their arm around me. I looked up to see Draco standing next to me. Ron was glaring at him, and Draco returned his glare.

"Hi Draco." I said, then kissed his cheek.

Ron looked even more upset at this. He turned away from us and started to walk away.

"Ron, wait." I said, making a move to follow him.

Draco wrapped both his arms around me, keeping me back. "Let him go. Besides, we just had a whole class period away from each other." he said, turning me towards him.

He leaned down towards me and kissed me softly on the lips. I opened one of my eyes to see Ron staring at us. He looked like he wanted to smack someone. He abruptly turned around and almost ran back into the castle. I contracted my brow in confusion. I still didn't understand anything, really.

Draco broke off the kiss and smiled at me. I smiled back, reaching my hand out to take his. He gripped my hand firmly and started walking again. I followed him, as I had all day today.

_'I'm putting too much thought into everything. Everything will work itself out... right?'_

**Guys I'm so sorry I haven't updated. I feel really bad, but I have alot going on right now. I hope you'll forgive me. Please review!**

**Did anyone get the Ron reference from A Very Potter Musical? Red Vines! xD**


	7. A Plan in the Making

**Omniscient PoV**

Later that night, after dinner and escaping Draco, Hermione walked back up to Gryffindor Tower alone.

"Hermione." she heard someone whisper.

She stopped and looked around.

"Hermione!" the person whispered again, this time a little louder.

"What?" she whispered back.

Next thing she knew, Ron was in front of her. She jumped in surprise, then looked up at him.

"Hey Hermione." he whispered.

"Hi Ron. Why are we whispering?"

"Because I don't want Malfoy to hear us."

"Why not?"

"He hates me, Hermione. If he hears me talking to you, he'll come along and break up the conversation. I never get to talk to you anymore."

"Well, if this is going to work out, you two need to learn how to get along. I don't want to lose you..." she said. Her head thought, _'or Draco'_, but a different part of her said that wasn't right.

_'So... I care about losing my friend but not someone I'm in love with? Supposedly in love with, anyways.' _she thought.

"What about Draco?" Ron asked.

"I dunno. It feels like I don't really know him. I don't think I would mind losing him... but that doesn't make sense."

"How does it not make sense?"

"Because I'm in love with him."

Ron took her hands. "Hermione," he said, looking straight into her eyes. "you don't love him."

"He's been lying to me?"

"Yes, Hermione. _He _wasn't the one who was kissing you when you lost your memory. _I _was the one you were kissing. _I _wasn't the one who made you fall and lose your memory. _He_ was the one that hit me and made me drop you. _He's_ not the one you said you loved. _I _am."

She was silent for a moment, but then she spoke quietly. "This whole time, I knew there was something different about you. But I just didn't know what."

There was a silence. Ron looked at Hermione, but she stared at the floor.

"I'm sorry, Ron." she said, her voice still soft.

"It's okay, Hermione."

"No, it's not. I let Draco decieve me. I let him in when you told me not to."

"You didn't know, Hermione. You weren't sure who you should trust."

"But still..."

Another silence.

"I really hope my memory will return soon." she said.

"Me too. But, until then, we'll just have to manage."

She walked forward and wrapped her arms tightly around him. He did the same, smiling to himself, and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, he saw Draco standing behind Hermione, wand raised.

"No!" he yelled, but he was too late.

"Obliviate." Draco said, pointing his wand directly at Hermione. Her eyes were expressionless, and she just stared straight ahead. After a moment, she was back to normal.

She looked at Ron for a moment, then spoke. "Oh hello Ron. When did you get here?"

Ron looked down at her, then past her to Draco. He had finally told Hermione the truth, and he'd ruined it again! He just wouldn't give up.

"You're dead, Malfoy." he said, walking right towards him.

Draco started to wince, but Ron was stopped. Hermione had grabbed his arm.

"Why would you hurt him?" she asked.

He looked at her, then sighed. "Hermione, you wouldn't-"

"Because he wants you for his own!" Draco cut over him. "He hates me and wants you to love him! But if you let him in, all he'll do is hurt you."

Hermione looked back at Ron. After staring at each other for a moment, she let go of his arm and walked over to Malfoy.

"Come on, Draco. Let's get out of here." she said, walking away. Draco put his arm around her and they started talking.

"He's lying, you know." Ron called out after them.

Hermione turned and looked at him. "Prove it." she said smoothly.

Ron stood there for a moment, thinking of what to say.

"Exactly." Hermione said, then started to walk again.

"Hermione, where are you going? Gryffindor Tower's this way." Ron asked.

"I'm going where Draco's going, as far away from you as possible." she yelled, not even bothering to look back.

When they disappeared, Ron got an idea.

"That's it! I know how to get her back!"

He ran to Gryffindor Tower to plan more. On the way, he smirked and whispered to himself,

"And when this plan works, Malfoy's going to have hell to pay. From not just Hermione, but from me."


	8. How It All Ends

"Fred! George! I need your help!" Ron said, bursting into his brothers' dorm room. They looked up from the box they were looking at. The whole room was full of ingredients, supplies, and their inventions.

"No, Ron. You can't have more of our candy for whatever reason you have this time."

"No no no, not that! Do you know a spell that revives memories?"

"Not a spell, but one of our creations might help."

Fred pulled out what looked like a cloak from his trunk.

"This was suppose to be an invisibility cloak, but it turned out to bring back memories."

Ron took it from Fred, thanked him, then left the room. He walked back down to the common room and headed for the door, but Harry stopped him.

"Hey Ron. Did you get to talk to Hermione?"

"Yeah but Draco erased her memory of what I said. But I have the solution now." he said, holding up the cloak.

"What is that?"

Ron started to walk out of the common room, and Harry followed. "It's one of Fred and George's inventions. It was suppose to be an invisibility cloak, but it turned out to bring back memories."

"How did it go from making someone invisible to bringing back memories?"

"No idea, but I'm glad it did."

"Well, good luck mate."

"Thanks. See you later." Ron said, then Harry left, leaving Ron alone in the dungeons.

He walked over to a door that he thought was the entrance to the Slytherin common room. Right before he reached it, it came crashing open. He hid behind an object that he couldn't make out because it was so dark.

When the door closed again, he saw Malfoy standing over Hermione, who was on the floor, moving away from him.

"Are you questioning me?" he yelled angrily.

"I- I just-" she stuttered.

He leaned forward and slapped her full force on the cheek. She fell sideways, lying on the ground.

"Never question me again, or it'll be worse than that." Draco said, then walked back into the common room.

Ron ran out from his hiding place and kneeled beside Hermione. "Are you okay?"

"Not sure. Where did that even come from? One minute he's fine and the next he's screaming at me."

"Has he been doing anything different lately?"

"Now that you mention it, I think I did smell liquor in his breath. And there were empty bottles in the common room."

"You think he's been drinking?"

"Maybe."

"Well, that's not what's important right now. Don't scream." he said, then threw the cloak over her. He wrapped his arms around her and held on tight. After a few minutes, he released her and removed the cloak.

She looked confused as she looked around, then she saw him. "Ron? Why are we in the dungeons? We're not late for class, are we?" she asked, starting to panic.

"Oh Hermione." he laughed, pulling her into a hug. "I've missed you."

"Where exactly did I go?" she asked, even more confused.

He pulled back from her and looked at her. "Don't you remember anything from the last week?"

She thought for a moment. "Last thing I remember was being in your room...with you..." she blushed. "Maybe that was just a dream, though."

He took her hands. "That wasn't a dream. It really happened."

"Then it was still a dream."

He gave her a confused look.

"A dream come true." she smiled. He smiled back, then leaned in and kissed her.

**Sorry if the ending was too cheesy or whatever. Review please!**


End file.
